Champion of the void
by NeoAmon678
Summary: Dying after his Battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the end to stop him from defecting Naruto prays and an ancient Deity answered Dislcaimer don't own anything besides the plot of the Story
1. Chapter 1

Champion of the void

 **Summary: Left for dead by Kakashi at the valley of the end Naruto in his despair prays that something saves and the void itself has answered his plea**

 **Warframe spoiler be warned**

 **This idea didn't want to get out of my Head after playing too much Skyrim and**

 **Bijuu and supernatural beings: Talking**

 **Thought be marked with ( )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Valley of the end**

Naruto lied there in pain dying with three holes in his body after his fight with Sasuke the fox refused to heal him saying that dying and being kept imprisoned by the death god was better than being used by humans forever

his sensei that came shortly after the battle spoke he would take his body back for the funeral but Sasuke took priority because he had a chance at surviving.

Naruto cried at this betrayal he thought Kakashi liked him but he had left him to die and chose like always to chase after the Bastard who did this to him he felt his live leaving his body and while dying he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

While remembering his life he came to horrible conclusion his dream would have never come true never would he have been allowed to become Hokage because everyone remembers the night of his birth where the fox attacked and people blamed him for it and for protecting his loved ones like Haku taught him he was now seeing that he didn't had any real friends like he thought he had most of them didn't really know him or used him like Sakura did and then leave him alone again like Kakashi did right now.

But he saw also his accomplishment in life with like when he and his team saved snow country from princess Kyoukis uncle Doto and the same for wave country with Gato who was killed by Zabuza or meeting his fellow demon container Gaara of the sand in the chunin exam his defeat of neji hyuga.

He remembered the happy times he spent with Konohamaru and his friends his eatings at the ramen stand of the Ichirakus and also his time with his beloved grandfather the third Hokage and the short and time he had with Tsunade and the pervert Jiraya he hoped his death wouldn't hurt them to much

But he saw one common things about enemies most of them they were in one word unworthy to live the terrorized people for greed, fun or other selfish reasons and normal people couldn't do anything because they were mostly powerless or to scared that wasn't fair evil people should be dying in their own blood also they should live in fear.

But it wouldn't matter soon he would die and nothing would change this hell would continue even when he left this plane and go to the next maybe the gods or demons there would welcome him.

Before closing his eyes he felt a last spark of hope igniting itself yes maybe some god or demon will save him when he prayed he had nothing to lose.

Then Naruto shouted to the heavens" hear me be you god or demon save me I want to live I want to"! He stopped what did he want after thinking he came to only one conclusion with reignited will he screamed again" I want to kill the unworthy of so that they pay for their evil in blood and fear".

Naruto not knowing that his prayer was heard closed his eyes succumbing to his wounds.

 **Realm of the gods**

Kami was watching this sad scene play out she and her fellow two deities Yami and Shinigami where now awaiting his soul to judge and reincarnate it to a distant world so that he may find peace there then suddenly they heard a voice and where terrified by it because they did know who it was.

 **The Voice spoke" You will not get his soul he prayed to me even if he didn't know it and I plan on helping him and don't try fight you will lose anyway for I am Sithis he will become a child of the void like many others before him in a distant realm where me my only love lives".**

After the last word was spoken and it had become silent the three deities looked at each and didn't know what to do they couldn't fight the void the would be destroyed without much effort by him he was the void the begin of everything they could only hope that the consequences for their inactiveness wouldn't cause to much sorrow now that Sithis had a direct player instead of only a corpse in a coffin.

But there was one good thing about this mess the fox was in their realm of power now thanks to seal who was created with the help of Shinigami and the Akatsuki couldn't now get their hands on it without coming in the godly plane of existing where they could obliterate them easily but they were still worried what Sithis will do now.

 **The Void**

Naruto awoke on a floating rock island he looked at his surrounding and saw nothing only black emptiness where was he was this hell what would happen to him will he be reborn or must he suffer for eternity all this question where running through his head at the moment till he heard a voice speaking.

 **The Voice spoke" I am Sithis the void you prayed to when you screamed I want to kill the unworthy of so that they pay for there evil in blood and fear it came close to a prayer used by my followers in distant plane of the mortal realm.**

Naruto scanning every direction to find out where the voice was coming from but couldn't find it the he heard it Continuing

 **Sithis continued"I have a deal for you. I'll return you to the living realm, free from your burden to like you said kill the unworthy I will also grant you power that you need in return you will help other children of the Void in different planes first and when its time you will return to this plane to do what must be done and after that you continue serving me as my private assassin till I realise you from my service".**

Before Naruto could ask what powers Sithis would bestow at him golden lightning bolt shot at him changing him transforming him into something different and powerful he also got a vision he was now what was called a Tenno a transcend being of void energy the vision included basic knowledge of his new powers also his first mission.

To a plane called Nirn helping in rebuilding the dark brotherhood and helping the wife of Sithis restoring the old ways before their fall in the beginning of the fourth era.

But as a final gift a simply black leather Armor formed around a steel sword on his side included then a golden portal opened and pulled him through to Skyrim a land on the Continent of Tamriel that was on the plane of Nirn.

 **Chapter End**

 **Just the standard Leather Armor from Skyrim with a Standard Steel sword**

 **This idea wouldn't leave me alone at all it screamed at me I want to be written but something is missing and I hope you can say me what**

 **Hope grammar wasn't too bad**

 **Like always constructive critics would be nice and please nor grammar critic I do my best but I don't have a beta if want to pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

Champion of the void

 **Summary: Left for dead by Kakashi at the valley of the end Naruto in his despair prays that something saves and the void itself has answered his plea**

 **Warframe spoiler be warned**

 **This idea didn't want to get out of my Head after playing too much Skyrim and**

 **Bijuu and supernatural beings: Talking**

 **Thought be marked with ( )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Near The Dawnstar Sanctuary**

The Portal opened Naruto walked slowly the first thing he saw as he got out was that he was on the northern coast line of the land of Skyrim while investigating his surroundings he found a door with a skull motive on it he knew what this was from the knowledge Sithis implanted into him a black door to a Sanctuary the Home of the Dark Brotherhood throughout Tamriel

After he had gotten close enough the door began speaking and asked him. "What is life's greatest illusion?"

Naruto answered "Innocence my Brother".

With a Welcome home the door began to open and Naruto walked in to search for anything useful that was still lying there like information or gear maybe even surviving family members.

After stepping into the Sanctuary his hope of finding other children of the void died everything inside looked like it was abandoned a long time ago everywhere he looked where spider webs, stone overgrown by moss and collapsed corridors.

While walking through the ruins of the hideout he felt watched like something or someone was watching him while walking he heard a female voice in his head saying come my child come he followed the voice till he came to a locked door he tried open it but it was blocked from the other side.

He then tried to make a Rasengan to simply break it open to his shock he couldn't he also didn't even fell his Chakra anymore now that he tried to use could it be that Sithis took his ability to use chakra for the Tenno powers that was the only solution he could come up with.

With a heavy sigh he started to look for an another path to the deepest parts of the Sanctuary he found some sort of ice tunnel he stepped in and continued to follow the path till he heard a roar behind him spinning around drawing his sword he saw a troll charging at him.

Naruto leaped to the side to evade being hit by his sharp claws he continued to evade the Attacks of the beast trying to find an opening to strike back he wasn't a swordsman and couldn't use his normal skills only his Tenno skills he got from Sithis.

Jumping back to get some distance between him and his opponent then got into a crouch position suddenly the troll seemed to no longer be able to see him it started looking and sniffing around wildly to find him.

Naruto Focused on a location behind the beast and let the power of the void flow he shoot through it the troll began to stagger from the sudden impact but it doesn't seemed to be wounded Naruto still not visible used this chance to jump at its back blade drawn and plunged the sword it its skull.

The beast roared in pain but didn't die immediately he slammed with his back full power against a wall before Naruto could jump off his back he screamed in pain from the Brutal impact because of the pain he let go of the handle and felt to the ground.

He stared at Dying Troll now mad with pain he charged at him again to finish him off a last attempt on revenge against its killer but before it could deliver the final strike Naruto tried one last desperate move he focused the rest of his energy into his palm to shoot a beam of energy at the beast he hit its head and blasted it off.

While slowly losing consciousness he heard footsteps coming and tried desperately to stay awake but it was no use the wounds he suffered and the exhaustion from the Battle called now its tribute before he closed his eyes he saw a shimmering blue man walking over to him and speaking something he couldn't understand he couldn't stand awake and lost consciousness.

The Ghost lifter Naruto Carefully up and carried him deeper into the Sanctuary to the only other living member here he opened the door to the deepest part of it and saw the Keeper tending to the night Mother.

He looked at him and began speaking" **Keeper this child needs help Sithis spoke to me that this child is your newest Brother and that he must survive he slayed the monster that tainted this place".**

Cicero turned to him and saw the child he first didn't believe what he heard a child killing the Monster that haunted his Home but the Guardian spoke so it must be true and if Sithis wanted this child alive then he must be important maybe he is the new listener send by the dread father himself.

Cicero was overjoyed he run over to The ghost took the child and placed him carefully on his bed then he ran over to one of the shelves where he had his storage of potion he searched for the right one a big bottle with a red liquid in it.

He turned back to him opening his mouth so that he could give him the potion to drink while massaging his throat to make sure he swallowed every drop of it after the bottle was empty a golden aura was around him with that Cicero new that the child would live.

With the child out of danger he turned to complete his daily routine of care for the night mother by oiling her corpse and taking out any parasite on it while humming happily.

 **Mindspace**

Naruto awoke in a familiar place everything dark and he on a floating island again sighing asking what did he do wrong not hard he was overconfident again he should have been more careful firs training with new skills and weapon but now his overconfidence killed him again maybe but if he survived the first was to train with his new power he continued brooding on his situation till he heard a beautiful laugh.

He turned in the Direction of it and saw a Dunmer Woman of unexplainable beauty stood before him she stared at him and spoke" **Hello child I am the Night Mother the beloved of Sithis and no you didn't die my good and poor servant Cicero he desire to hear my voice but only you can because you are the listener so hear now closely then now I will tell you the words Cicero waited years to hear say to him Darkness rises when the Silence dies after that is done go to Windhelm and find a child named Aventus Arentino he summoned one of my children".**

With the Woman vanished and it slowly began to become bright a sign that he was waking up.

 **Sanctuary**

He slowly opened his eyes realizing that he was in a bed he started looking around till he spotted a red wearing man he looked a bit like jester. Naruto asked the stranger" Are you Cicero"?

The Man turned his head to him and nodded eagerly with slightly disturbing smile like a madman.

Naruto then Spoke" I have spoken to the Night Mother she said I should say to you the time had come that I should say to you darkness rises when silence dies and that I should go to Windhelm for the first contract."

After completing his sentence Cicero started laughing and screaming something around the words the Silence has been broken and the Listener has been chosen the old ways are being reborn he jumped and danced around like a child who had way too much sugar but he was still too tired and exhausted too care so he went back to rest.

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted to do something different then the always got new power goes op nonsense and before you ask the tenno of Warframe are this powerful but also very fragile and Naruto had no more chakra to use maybe he will get it back maybe not that depends on my mood**

 **And if someone is interested I stille need a beta just pm me**


End file.
